Just listening
by blacquesironrain
Summary: Summary: What if you're the only one to hear the beautiful song that an angel hums…and what if that angel was your sister who was sent to bring you home; which happens to be Hell?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything except my character names…**

**Rating: M for Mature, Just in case I decide to change the contents to more of an adult theme…and I have a dirty mind, sorry; maybe. If you don't like don't read; it's as simple as that…**

**Summary: What if you're the only one to hear the beautiful song that an angel hums…and what if that angel was your sister who was sent to bring you home; which happens to be **_**Hell**_**? **

**Just Listening…**

**Chapter 1- The Calling**

It is amazing what one can hear when they just listen. I stood in the aisle of the store watching the shoppers with my deep purple eyes; listening to all the people going by; their daily life just rushing by like little ants, not even really taking notice of each other. The mind set of 'If it doesn't effect me, then who cares' mentality going on. Turning my raven head; I heard an old woman calling someone named Hiram several times until an elderly man appeared around the corner carrying milk and bread. "Here I am Murielle!" he yelled back, "Keep your shirt on woman!"

Turning back to the Jasmine-Rosewater flavored tea; I picked up a pack and headed down the aisle to get some sugar cubes. Stopping I suddenly heard the most beautiful humming. It was loud but not deafening. Smoother than velvet and silk combined. Wondering where it was coming from I decided to follow the harmonious sound.

Looking up one way and down another, searching to find who was making this wonderful noise. Dodging and weaving through the crowd trying not to get trampled myself in the mad frenzy these beings called life. Making it to the other end of the store with all of my limbs intact, I still did not see anyone or anything. 'Dammit!' I thought to myself, 'Why can't I find that joyous sound and why hasn't anyone else really noticed it?'

Now standing in the chip section, I had become wary of ever finding the person that was humming this simple yet beautiful tune, I propped against the rack and just listened, but for some reason the melody was getting louder; really loud and I kept thinking 'No one else can hear this?'

I was getting ready to leave the aisle and head back to the front when a very tall woman with dark tan skin and waist length silvery-white hair came around the corner. She had on a dark military jacket that was trimmed in a dark fur-like material around the collar, cuffs, and the bottom of the jacket. Her pants were also dark straight leg stopping just over the tops of boots. With all the dark color she had on, you would think that she would have a black aura around her but she did not, instead it was like she had a spotlight just for her. One could see the light illuminating off of her was not of this world. Once I stopped looking at her, I went back to listening for the sound which had momentarily stopped. I waited for the sound to tease my ears, again because it did not look like I would find the one responsible for this pleasant gift.

'There it is!' I screamed in my head, 'But that sounds like it is right…next…to…me!' Glancing over I saw the woman from early and she was the one humming the beautiful song.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to finally find me, kiddo." she stated flatly, "I've been waiting for you in here forever."

"Excuse me?" I said to the woman, "Do I know you?"

. "You heard me calling you when no one else did; that means you are not of this world." She smiles and comes closer to me, "I was sent here to bring you home, little Luppi: Father is awaiting your return to _**The**_ _**Realm of Ju'Kane**_."

"Again...Excuse me? What?..._**The Realm of Ju'Kane**_?" This lady though she seemed familiar and had a beautiful voice, was completely nuts. "What are you talking about? My parents died 5 years ago in an accident; I don't remember much about it. I have no other family either; just a guardian; who happens to be my sensei. So yeah…lady you're nuts! Have a good life!"

"You always had to do things the hard way brat, don't ya?" she said as I turn and start to leave, but she grabs my arm and spins me around, "Since you won't listen, then the hard way it is."

"Hey, what the he...?" before I can finish my rant she touches my forehead and a flood of lost and painful memories come rushing into my head; pounding into my brain, and three diamond shape markings appeared on my forehead. The pain is unbearable, but as quickly as they came, they are gone. "I feel so dizzy; my head hurts like hell! What did you do that for Ryon?"

"Brat! You've always been one to never really listen," the luna haired woman said dryly, "Wait! You remember me kiddo?"

"Yes, but right now I think I'm going to get familiar with the grou..." the raven haired cutie faints into his big sister's arms.

"Luppi…You've always been a bit of a pain in the a..." said the dark skin woman, "Oh well, glad to have you back kiddo."

Well that's it for now kids. Hope you enjoyed it.

**A/N:** Luppi and Ryon are half siblings, and that's the reason why they look sooo different; Ryon's mother who was a _**Guardian of the Lunar Circle (Heaven)**_, but died giving birth to her. Ryon's father fell in love with Luppi's mother several years later; who was a _**Guardian of the Sakura Tri-Council (Earth)**_, but was killed during an invasion trying to save her children; who she sent to Earth…Their father is the _**Guardian Lord of The Realm of**_ _**Ju'Kane (Hell)**_…Might explain later in the story…maybe.

Any ways…please review. Thank You… ;)


	2. Author's Note

A/N: Hey kids. I would like to give a Mega Thanks to all that read my stories and I am deeply sorry for all that were expecting another chapter(s), but I greatly appreciate your patience's…I've been a little busy, but I just wanted you to know that I haven't forgotten about this story or any of the others, but here's the thing I was thinking about doing continuing story. For The Rest Of The Day would be one of them. The others would be of course Two Sides Of Me, Cold Night In The Cemetery, and Restless Fox. As for Just Listening, I don't think I want to finish it right now (but I will, just not at this time) because I'm working a fict called _Monster In My Closet(SasuNaru or maybe Aoi R and Idate M; because I haven't seen this pairing yet)_-it's going to be a horror fict (I hope and not horrible). Any way I continue down the same path as far as the story lines go, but I'm doing a poll to see which one every one wants and the top two with the most votes will be done first.

Here is a quick summary to Monster In My Closet, but I can already tell you now, it will not be anywhere close to being completely edited so it will not be in the polls:

**Summary: "**There is nothing there; there is nothing that will hurt me in the closet." That's what the he told himself every night before he would turn the lights off…that is until that unfaithful night...the thing in the closet let itself be known…

So Kids, I'm sorry for what appears to be slacking at this time and I hope you will stick with me and that your votes will help me out here; without them I'm a bit…How would Sasuke say it…oh yeah 'Hn.' ;)


End file.
